Someone I Might Know From Before
by NerdyKid101
Summary: Yay. Another story. Anyways, this my first of either 2 or 3 stories I'll do for FNAF. They'll all tie in with one another, so it's intertwined. This story follows Bonnie and an OC, Penny, to discover what happened to Penny's younger brother 5 years prior to the story. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! And don't forget to review it for me! Criticism is appreciated!


-Night 1, Bonnie's POV-

Something's different. Something in this pizzeria's different. I don't know what it is.

Maybe it's that new night guard. I forgot what her name is though. Was it Penny? I don't know, I forgot.

This morning, I saw Penny heading towards the manager's office. But she wasn't in uniform, so I didn't really care about her.

She seems so familiar. I don't know why. I really don't know why.

I think I'll go to her office. Maybe I'll find out something.

-Night 1, Penny's POV-

Finally, my very first job. I'm so excited for this!

But at the same time, I feel so guilty, just to be working here.

-Flashback, Penny's POV-

"Alright, kids! Are you ready to have some fun?" our mom said in a light-hearted tone. Both my little brother and I beamed. "YEAH!" we both shouted in unison. It was supposed to be the best birthday Barrett was to ever have.

It was the worst.

We went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was Barrett's favorite place to go for anything. Family reunions, dinner, even Christmas, you name it! He loved all the animatronics, but his all-time favorite was Bonnie, no doubt about it.

God, I miss him so much.

Ever since his birthday, he's been missing. He was wiped from the face of the world. Mom filed a report, but he's never been seen whatsoever.

It's been so long. Almost 5 years ago.

He was only 8 years old…

-Night 1, Penny's POV-

I need to get back to work!

I checked my personal watch I always carry. It was already 2:37. I looked up and pressed the light button for the East Hall. Nothing. Then I pressed the West Hall's light button…

And there was Bonnie.

"OH GOD! Oh God, please, God no!" I slammed the West Hall's door shut, right in Bonnie's face, and curled into a ball on my chair. "I'm going to be alright…" I shiver. "I'm going to be alright, it's all going to be fine, I'll be alright…"

-Night 1, Bonnie's POV-

She closed the door on me. But why? I wasn't going to hurt her. I was just curious!

I sighed and walked back around. "Humans are so mysterious," I mutter to myself silently. "So superstitious. Why?"

I walked into the main area, slumped over. The kitchen was making a ton of noise, but the door was closed and locked. I could tell right off the bat that Chica was in there. I stomped over, and knocked on the door several times. "HEY CHICA!" I shouted. "KEEP IT DOWN A BIT! IT'S GETTING LOUD!" The ruckus of the pots and the pans paused. "OH, SORRY ABOUT THAT BONNIE!" Chica hollered back. She then resumed her supposed cooking session, much to my disapproval.

Agitated, I turned around and headed over the center of the dining area. I wanted to get a good look at the clock on the wall, since it's covered in the dark, and looking at it up close was almost impossible. My eyes squinted a bit, barely reading the time. It was 3:58. Almost 4 o' clock. "Well, at least I now know the time." I chucked softly to myself. My head spun around a bit to look at the stage. Freddy was still standing there, slumped over, asleep. I snickered. "Guess Freddy isn't much of a night person."

Slowly, I walked over to the storage room. It was my hideaway of sorts during the night, which I needed every now and then. Freddy was a tad bossy, and Chica was annoying as heck as soon as she gets her nightly pizza. But they both did have their perks, I'll give them that.

As soon as I arrived in the storage room, I instantly noticed the endoskeleton on the table. "Poor guy," I whimpered. "He must be chilly right now." I grab a blanket on a rack right behind me, and place in his lap. "There, all better now."

I heard a beep.

I swiftly turned my head around to see a small surveillance camera in the corner of the room. "Hey, look, a camera!" I laugh. "You don't see THAT in every storage place." I walked closer to the camera, almost to the point where there was almost no space in between. I stared into it intently. "I don't know why, but staring at cameras are kind of fun." I grinned.

The camera's light turned on.

-Night 1, Penny's POV-

WHY IS BONNIE THERE?!

I hyperventilated. Bonnie was staring RIGHT AT ME, in the camera, with EMPTY EYE SOCKETS. "Oh God, the horror…!" I panicked. "SHOO! Get away from the camera Bonnie! You're creeping me out!" I swiftly pressed a different button on the surveillance tablet. The storage room camera changed into Pirate Cove with the blink of an eye. All was calm.

Until I saw what was peeping out of the curtains.

There was some kind of mangled red fox looking out, swirling its head around in both directions several times rapidly. It looked anxious and worried. I pitied it, but at the same time, I feared it.

There were holes in its arms, legs and chest, showing that it was deteriorating from old age. Well, it was kind of obvious, especially with the sign in front of it with the words "Sorry, Out of Order!" written on it.

I quickly looked at my watch. It read 5:57. Time was almost up for my night shift. Only 3 more minutes, and I can leave. I want to leave so badly. I want to feel weights off of my shoulders of having to deal with this. The final stretch is always so stressful for anything, and my job was NOT an exception.

I took down my camera, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "Just relax," I told myself. "I'll be alright." A smile grew on my face as I relaxed my muscles and softened my hands.

There was raspy breathing.

I tensed up again. "Oh God no…" I muttered. "Please let me live, please let me live, please let me live, please let me live… I don't want to end up like that Mike guy…"

My watched dinged several times. It was six.

I opened my eyes, to see nothing. But I did hear running and keys jangling. There was a stomp, and then the boss came in. "Hey, Penny!" he shouted. "You can go home now!" I got up out of my chair, took a deep breath, and sprinted out. "I'M FREE!" I shouted. "FREE LIKE A BIRD TO SOAR IN THE WIND!"

But this was only my first night. I have to complete 5 nights to get my paycheck.

1 day down, 4 more to go.

I'm ready.


End file.
